Lost Memories
by curly1221
Summary: What happens when Tori Vega can't remember anything? All her memories are washed down the drain when she gets into a freak accident involving a staircase. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! This is my first ever fanfic story, so please be nice about it! **

It started out as just a normal day at Hollywood Arts. Well, as normal as it could have gotten. Tori Vega was carrying her sister's stuff, while Trina Vega strolled merrily into the school, sparkly five- hundred dollar hat and all. Robbie Shapiro was giving Rex a time out by shoving him in his backpack, Cat Valentine was giggling and bouncing on her Jupiter Boots while reading a Sky Store magazine, Andre Harris was playing a keyboard in the middle of the hall, and Beck Oliver and Jade West were arguing over Sinjin Van Cleef breaking Jade's new pair of scissors.

Yep, just another day.

"Jade! Jade! I'm sorry about breaking your scissors! I'll by you a new pair that is equally as beautiful as you!" Sinjin called to her.

"Three... two..." Jade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Running off!" Sinjin ran as fast as he could to get out of there.

Tori spotted Beck and ran over to him. "Seeing that you have nothing in your hands, take this!" Tori handed Beck Trina's backpack and coffee.

"Um... No thanks." Beck handed Tori the backpack.

"Ugh," Tori moaned. Then she spotted Andre. "Andre! Hold this for a minute!"

"Not now Tori," Andre shouted over the music he was playing. "Let me concentrate."

"Oh, come on!" Then, she saw Cat. "Cat! Cat! Can you hold this just for one minute?"

"Sure Tori!" Cat said happily. Tori gave Cat Trina's stuff and turned to her locker. Just as she was done putting everything in there, she heard a crash. Tori turned and, to her horror, saw the coffee and the backpack on the ground, the coffee spilled all over it, and the backpack unzipped with all the contents spilled out.

"Oh no," Tori groaned. "Trina's gonna kill me!"

"I'm sorry Tori," Cat whimpered. "But you said only to hold it for a minute." Tori patted Cat on the back and told her it was okay. She should have known better than to tell Cat to hold it for only one minute.

Just then, Trina walked over. She immediately saw what was on the ground and looked at Tori with the evil- eyes.

"Tori," Trina said. "Why did you do that?"

"Trina," Tori started. "I'm so sorry! I'll get you more coffee if you want!"

"Yeah, but what about my backpack?"

"It just has a coffee stain on it."

"But you ruined my homework!"

"The homework that you made me do!"

"So can I have that coffee now!"

Tori couldn't believe she had such a selfish sister. In all her anger, she ran to get closer to Trina and scream in her face. Just as she got within a foot of Trina, she slipped on the coffee and cracked her head on the stair railing.

"OWWWW!"

Cat stopped bouncing, Andre stopped playing the keyboard, Robbie turned to look at Tori while Rex was loudly wondering what was going on, Beck stopped arguing with Jade, Jade closed her mouth for just a second to see what had happened, and Trina said "You shouldn't have spilled my coffee!" Then she strolled away.

"Tori," Cat ran over to her. "Are you okay?" Tori stood up and felt her head. There was definitely a large bruise smack in the middle of her forehead. Then, she felt something warm and sticky running down her face. Blood.

"Yeah," Tori said. "Hey, is it bad?"

"Yes." Jade answered simply. Tori glared at her.

"You're so bitter."

"Thank you."

"Anyway," Andre cut in. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"No," Tori said. "I'm fine. I'm..." Tori saw balls of light exploding before her eyes, then she blacked out.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I want at least 5 reviews to continue to the next chapter just to know if you guys liked it! So go ahead and click the review button. You know you want to!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: I'm back everybody! Thank you all for the nice reviews! I promised you all a second chapter, so here you go!**

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Victorious. *sigh.* Life can be like that sometimes.

Tori woke up in a room that was mostly white, but it had a few stripes of different colors here and there. There was a picture of a tabby cat hanging on the right side of the room.

_Where am I?_ Tori thought. She tried to remember what had happened before she woke up in this place, but she couldn't think of anything from that day. In fact, she couldn't think of anything that had happened on any day. No names or a certain event appeared in her mind. Nothing.

Just then, a small, redhead girl bounded into the room with a large gift basket and an even larger grin on her face.

"Hi, Tori!" She had a loud, slightly high- pitched voice full of joy. "The doctor said you were awake, and he was right!" Then, her face twisted with confusion. "I wonder how he could have known that. Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"I'm sorry," Tori started. "Who are you? Who am I? You called me Tori, right? Is that my name?" Suddenly, the girl frowned and had a look of concern on her face.

"Tori, if that was a joke, it wasn't funny. But I heard a funny joke once! It goes like... hmmm... never mind. I can't remember. Tori, you really don't know who I am?" Tori shook her head.

"I'm sorry." Tori said.

Right after that last word, another girl walked in. She had brown, somewhat curly hair and was wearing sparkly clothing.

"Hey, sleepy head," she said. "I hope you're not still mad at me about the whole coffee incident thing. I will admit, that was partially my fault."

"Who are you?" Tori asked.

"Ah, Tori. Those jokes aren't funny anymore."

"She's not kidding," said the redhead. "I think she has memory loss."

"Oh, how do you know?"

"She said the same thing to me." The redhead replied sadly.

"So, Tori," The sparkly clothed girl said. "You really have _no_ idea who we are?"

"Sorry." Tori said for the third time. She decided that her name was Tori, considering that these two were addressing her with that name. Now to figure out who these people are.

"So, are you two my friends?" Tori asked.

"I'm your friend!" The redhead said proudly. "My name is Cat, and this is your sister, Trina!"

"Older sister," Trina corrected. "I've got the talent in the family. But you've got a little talent, too. I mean how else would you have gotten into Hollywood Arts?"

"What's Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked.

"It's a performing arts school for talented kids," Cat said. "We're in it too!" She pointed to Trina and herself.

"Oh," Tori said. "Cool. Hey, Trina. What did you say before? Something about a coffee incident?"

"What? Um... Well, there's no time to worry about that! You've got a lot of catching up to do!

**Author's Note: And so ends the second chapter of this story. There will be much more chapters to come. In the meantime, why don't you review this, and I'll get back to you with chapter three!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: The awaited chapter three is now here! I'd like to thank all of you for the reviews and advice you've given me for the story. It means so much!**

**MakingItShine: I'm glad that you're cousin is better. And thank you for telling me what happened, so if I get anything wrong about memory loss, (I'm no expert on it) just tell me. I want to do everything I can to make this story as good as it can be!**

** Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.

Trina was about to tell Tori about her life when the doctor waked in.

"Hey, everybody. Tori, how are you feeling?"

"I can't remember anything." Tori whispered sadly. The doctor suddenly looked worried.

"Oh my. Really? Well, then, you two," He pointed to Cat and Trina. "You must leave for just a moment. I'll have to run a few tests."

"Tests?" Trina asked. "What kind of tests?"

"I'm sorry, that is classified. Where are her parents? They'll have to sign some papers." The doctor said.

"They're right outside in the waiting room. I'll go get them. Cat, come with me." Trina said, grabbing Cat by the wrist and leading her out the door.

Once everything was signed, the doctor was ready to start.

"Alright," said the doctor. "let's get started."

**Meanwhile, in the waiting room**

"Is Tori okay?" Andre asked, watching Cat and Trina make their way over to them.

"Yeah, she's fine!" Cat said happily. Trina swatted Cat on her arm.

"No she's not! Guys, she has memory loss." They all had a look of shock on their face, even Jade.

"What do you mean?" Robbie asked.

"What part of that sentence didn't you understand?" Beck asked

"Let me make this as clear as possible," Trina said, her temper rising. "Tori lost her memory. She doesn't remember any of us. We had to introduce ourselves to her! Can you believe that? And because of what? She spilled the stupid coffee!"

"Actually," Cat said weakly. "I spilled the coffee. Please don't be-" Trina cut her off.

"You?" Trina asked.

"Trina, please-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"Hey," Jade cut in. "She didn't do anything wrong. So stop yelling!"

"Oh, I bet your happy Tori doesn't remember you!" Trina screamed. "That way you don't have to deal with her!"

"Trina! What's wrong with you?" Beck asked.

"Other than what's already wrong with you. Ha!" Rex laughed.

"Rex, this is not the time!" Robbie scolded his puppet.

"What's wrong with me?" Trina's temper was sky-rocketing by this time. "My sister doesn't remember me or anybody else! Am I the only one who cares about her?" Trina bolted out of the room and found a bench outside in front of the building. She slumped down on the bench and silent tears poured out of her eyes.

_Why did this have to happen to Tori? Why my sister?_ Trina decided that when Tori came back home, she would stay strong. She would put on a strong face for her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Thank you all for the reviews! I don't have much to say, sooooo... on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious

Tori was let out one day later. The doctor said that she would get her memories back through time. He suggested that they should surround her with familiar things, but they shouldn't force her to remember anything. She will remember eventually.

"So I'm Beck," Beck explained. "We're friends. We've known each other for a little over a year now. We met at Hollywood Arts.

"And I'm Robbie. We also met at Hollywood Arts. You, ah, had a little crush on me when we met-"

"No she didn't!" Everyone said simultaneously.

"Okay, you didn't. But we are friends."

"Alright, I'm Andre. We met at your house. Trina was going to sing at the big showcase while I played the piano, but she drank this herbal tea thing that made her tongue swell up," Everyone laughed at this.

"That was hilarious. HA!" Rex snickered.

"Anyway," Andre continued. "You sang for her instead. That's how you got into Hollywood Arts. Everybody loved you!"

"Wow," Tori breathed. "Really?"

"Yep."

"Okay, I'm Jade. We met at Hollywood Arts. You were flirting with my boyfriend," She gestured toward Beck. "We immediately became enemies. The end."

"Oh," Tori said weakly. "I'm sorry, I guess."

"Don't be sorry," Beck said. "Jade overreacts. A lot!" Tori smiled at this.

"Well, I didn't introduce myself properly," Said Cat. "I'm Cat, as you know. We met at Hollywood arts. We became friends right away! We sang a duet at the first ever Hollywood Arts prom, or, hee hee, prome! You named it that because you wanted it to be original! Hee hee, it was super fun, even though Jade tried to ruin it because you chose the day for the prome on the same day she was going to do a performance. She didn't get to do it. But to make up for it, you announced Jade prome queen!"

"That's enough Cat!" Rex stopped her. "I'm Rex. Robbie's and idiot. Jade is a wicked witch. You got cheekbones. Trina's got no talent. Cat's messed up. Beck's got great hair. That's all."

Everyone stared confused at Rex.

"Well," Trina started. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving!" Rex said.

"Shut up! Not you! Tori!"

"Um," Tori said. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

"Don't be shy, Tori. You live here. I'll go get you some leftover cream of wheat. You love that stuff!"

**Author's Note: Just to let you know, I might not update in a while. School and stuff, you know.**


	5. Chapter 5

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Alright then! In this chapter, Tori starts getting her memories back. Not all of them. That would be too short of a story! But, you know, a couple of them. On with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I cannot stress that enough.

Tori remembered something almost instantly. She _hated _cream of wheat. The second she _smelled _the stuff, she got a bad taste in her mouth.

"Trina," she said. "I hate cream of wheat."

"What? But you told me you loved it." Trina said suspiciously.

"I only told you that because I was happy you got back into Hollywood Arts after you got kicked out."

"I was never kicked out of Hollywood Arts."

"Yeah you were. I just never had the heart to tell you." Trina looked confused for a second, but then, she realized what had just happened.

"Tori," she screamed. "You just remembered something!" Everyone turned to look at Tori.

"You did," Andre breathed. "You did remember something."

"I did, didn't I?" Tori said. That's when it finally sank in. "I... I remembered something!"

"SHE REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" They all cheered.

Tori thought back to the time when Helen was about to tell Trina she was back in the school, and she smiled.

Tori was back in school, and was not at all surprised at what she saw. Wait, why wasn't she surprised? There were dancers in the hall, speakers right outside, and a balcony outside the Asphalt Cafe! She knew she'd been here before...

Then, she saw her locker. How she knew it was her locker, she didn't know herself!

"This _is _my locker, right?" She asked Cat.

"Yeah! Wait, how did you know that?"

"Well, it says 'make it shine' on it. That's the song I sang at the big showcase."

"Yeah. We told you that you sang at the showcase." Then, realization dawned over Cat. "OMG! We didn't tell you what song you sang! You remembered another thing! This is amazing! _So_ much better than the time my brother was fishing and caught a horse! Oh wait, sorry. It was a stuffed animal horse! But anyway, this is awesome! BYE!"

Tori felt like she needed a nap right now. But classes were about to start. Dang it, Cat! Tori reached for the lock.

"Wait," she thought aloud. "What's my combination? Aw, man!"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the super short chapter! I promise the next chapter will make up for it! Now that might take a while, so while I work on that, why don't you review? That's a great idea!**


	6. Chapter 6

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated as quick as I normally do. It wasn't even that long of a wait, but you know, longer than usually. Anyway, thank you for the super nice reviews! I'm glad you all like it! Now, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. I never will. We all know that. Why do I have to repeat myself?

After school (Tori survived by the help of the ever so sweet friends of hers), Tori invited Cat and Andre over to her house. She figured they were her best friends since they helped her the most. Well, beside Trina anyway. Speaking of Trina, Tori realized how everyday, Trina would run up to her room and stay there for at least two hours. Three hours on some days. Every time Tori would come up, Trina would just get out of her room and tell her she was doing homework, or deciding what to wear. Once, she said she was watching a video of a monkey wearing a tux and crashing a wedding. But when Tori asked to see it, Trina simply said it was deleted.

Anyway, when Andre and Cat showed up, Tori asked them about what had happened in her life that she didn't remember yet.

"We can't tell you, Tori," Cat said. "We're not supposed to say too much. You'd probably get a headache anyway."

"Yeah," Andre agreed. "By the way, how does it feel to lose your memory."

"I feel empty." Tori didn't know what Andre was expecting, but it wasn't that. Tori started to suspect that Andre wasn't always as wise and easy- going as he sometimes was.

"Well, can you tell me what we used to do together for fun?"

"Sure," Cat exclaimed. "We used to do lots of fun stuff! But it would backfire sometimes. Like, the time I accidentally put Grizzly Glue on your face with zombie makeup when you had a play to do! And the time when we were trying to win an ice cream contest to meet Ke$ha so you could stop being Trina's assistant! And... and..." That's when she suddenly began to cry. It started out as just a few tears forming in her eyes, but within seconds, it turned into sobs.

"And I miss doing that stuff!" She cried. As, Tori watched in shock, Cat reminded her of a little girl in desperate search for her mother. Cat's eyes were as red as her hair. Andre awkwardly patted her on the back while Tori put her arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Cat," Andre said. "Tori will get her memory back and we'll be doing all that stuff again in no time."

"You don't get it," She sobbed. "It's my fault Tori got to be like this! I spilled Trina's coffee! I didn't mean to!" She nearly screamed the last sentence.

"It's not your fault," Tori said. "I just happened to slip on the coffee and hit my head. Things happen. That's just the way life works. By the way, all that stuff you said that we did before, it sounds crazy and ridiculous and unreal. I guess that's what makes us awesome, right?" Cat smiled at this and wiped her tears.

"Yeah, we are pretty great aren't we?"

"By the way," Tori asked. "Is it just the three of us that did all this stuff. Or is Trina with us?"

"Trina is sometimes with us," Andre replied. "And Beck, Robbie, and Jade are almost always there too."

"Jade?" Tori asked, extremely shocked. "She's with us too? Why?"

"Because Beck likes to hang out with us," Cat sniffed. "And since you kinda made Beck kiss you during an improve lesson in class, she doesn't trust you."

"Um, then I guess we really hate each other." Tori said.

"Actually," Andre started. "Jade hates you and she's pretty mean to you, but you're nice to her. When Jade dumped Beck, she came to you when she changed her mind."

"You helped them get back together!" Cat said with delight. "Also, you helped her get enough money to put on her play when Hollywood Arts rejected her. And you made her prome queen even though she tried ruining your hard work."

"Even though she didn't want to be prome queen."

"Oh yeah. Well, you were really helpful to her and she always said that she owed you one, but she never really did anything kind to you yet."

"Well then." Tori said, feeling pleased with herself. She was nice to people _and_ fun to hang out with? Great!

"Yeah, when I announced that Doug the Diaper Guy was prome king, she looked horrified! That was amazingly hilarious!"

Neither Andre nor Cat questioned what Tori had said. They knew she had remembered when Doug had carried Jade away in excitement of winning. Cat's eye color returned to normal and Andre no longer looked too awkward about anything. For just this moment, the world felt normal. Almost like nothing had changed. Almost. But everyone knows all good things must come to end.

**Author's Note: I hope this made up for the super short chapter last time. Even though this wasn't very long, it was longer than the last. Remember to review and, tell me, who's excited for tomorrow's new Victorious episode? I know I am!**


	7. Chapter 7

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm SO SORRY for not updating for awhile! I get a lot of homework from school, just saying! Anyway, didn't you all love the Victorious Christmas episode? Tell me what you're favorite part was! My favorite part was when Robbie got Cat the cotton candy machine(and Larry) and she kissed him on the cheek. How adorable is that? Now on with chapter 7!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, but I do watch it! Also, I do not own How I met your mother(you'll see what I mean).

Trina came down the stairs and immediately noticed Tori laughing with her friends. She smiled at this.

_How sweet!_ She thought. She remembered when it was like this every day, except there were more people. And it was_ very_ annoying to see everyone in her house. Now, she would give anything to see so much people sitting there, laughing and talking about something that doesn't concern her at all, but she would listen and either join in or wave it off like it was nothing.

Trina walked down the stairs, her laptop clutched in her hands. She realized that Tori was giving her a funny look.

"What's up, Tori?" She asked.

"You decided to come out of your room now?" She said with slight anger in her voice.

"Why? Is the just a 'you guys' thing or what? Should I leave?"

"No, it's just that... well... you've been... like, hiding in your room almost everyday now. Why are you hiding from me?" Trina looked confused by this.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always in your room for a long amount of time and you don't tell me why when I ask! Do I freak you out or something? Do you always do this?"

"No, of course not!"

"Then why don't you tell me why you're up there all day long?"

"It's a surprise! I'm done with it now. Do you want to see it?"

"See what?" Tori asked.

"Here, let me show you." Trina put her laptop down on the table in front of them and opened it up. She was, until now, completely oblivious to the fact that Cat and Andre were still in the room, looking awkward as ever.

"Oh, you guys can watch if you want." Trina said. They nodded their heads. Just then, Jade, Beck, and Robbie, accompanied by Rex walked in.

"What?" Jade asked in a gruff voice. Tori looked at her funny.

"YAY!" Cat screamed. "You got my text!"

"What text?" Trina asked.

"I invited all of them to your house!" Cat yelled with glee.

"Whatever," Trina waved it off. "You guys can watch too."

"Watch what?" Beck asked.

"THIS!" Trina hit a button on the laptop. Suddenly, a slide show of people, Tori had no idea who they were, came up.

_It was the best night ever_

_ Laughter raining down like April showers_

_ Oh we talked for hours! _**(Author's Note: This was a scene from the show How I met your mother. I thought it was funny and I felt that I should add this for no apparent reason.)**

Trina stopped the video.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I was just watching that... it was really funny and... um... oh! Here's the one I made." She clicked something else on the laptop and then a picture of Tori in a sparkly, silver dress came up.

_Here I am_

_ Once again_

_ Feeling lost but know and then_

_ I breathe it in to let it go_

The song played while pictures of Tori, along with people she actually knew, popped up. There was one with Tori, Cat, and Trina. Tori had zombie makeup on her face while Cat and Trina were putting stuff on it. Then, there was a picture of Tori and Andre on this big stage with bright lights shining down on them. There was even one with everybody, along with Sikowitz, dressed in the same outfit.

"Is that a sports uniform or something?" Tori asked.

"Ping pong," Robbie said with confidence. "We were the best."

"We were the only." Beck corrected.

"Exactly."

When the video ended, Tori turned to Trina.

"This is what you've been doing all this time?" she asked her sister. Trina nodded. Tori began to tear up.

"I can't belive I did all this stuff with you guys! Even you Jade!" Jade gave Tori a _whatever_ look. "Thank you soooooo much Trina!" She hugged her sister as different memories flooded back into her brain. Everything that was on that screen was coming back to her, stronger than ever.

"I love you all so much!" Tori cried. They all joined in for a group hug. Rex began to sniff Tori's hair.

"Don't push it, Rex!"

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you all for reading, the last chapter will be up soon, I promise! **


	8. Epilogue

Lost Memories

**Author's Note: Hellooo! This is sadly(sniff... sniff...) the last chapter. I'm sorry I didn't post this sooner. It's 'test week' at school, so I gotta study, right? Anyway, thank you to all of you who al this story and DOUBLE thank you to those who reviewed! Before I start, I would like to recommend a couple of stories. For all those who enjoy a dramatic, competition type story, read The Rising Star by Pinkbull115, and yes, it is a Victorious story. Also, if you're a Harry Potter fan, and you thought Harry and Hermione should have been together, read 7 years by musicprincess1990. Now, on with the final chapter!**

Disclaimer: You already know I don't own Victorious. Why bother with this anyway?

Tori stepped into the all too familiar school of Hollywood Arts. She recognized her locker and why it said 'Make it Shine'. She didn't need help opening it. She knew the combination too. She looked over at the stair railing. She walked slowly over to it and, for the first time, she noticed the faint, dry, flecks of blood still visible on the cold metal.

She laughed at it.

It seemed so long ago that events, such as asking for directions to find her own home, actually happened. She wondered why she couldn't remember singing in front of hundreds of people, that being the way she got to this school and met her wacky, crazy, amazing best friends. How could she have forgotten that?

But now she remembered. She remembered all the emotions she felt as she got on stage. Excitement, fear, and slightly shock.

That, however, was not important at the time. She had to go to class. This time, she didn't need assistance. She found Sikowitz's room and hopped right in. Tori felt great! She smiled at everyone that day, wishing them a good day and bidding them a farewell. She recognized all the faces and knew most of their names. She said good morning to Sikowitz and talked to Cat, Andre, Robbie(and Rex), Beck, and yes, even Jade. Although Jade didn't say much. She just imitated her by saying 'Why hello Hollywood Arts! What a sweet school this is with the trees and the lovely music playing in the background as the wind blows through my hair as I run toward a cute boy wearing a brown suede jacket!' but that was alright with Tori. It wasn't as annoying as it used to be. But it'll probably get there. Tori knew things were on there way to getting back to normal. But one thing changed. She would probably thank Trina everyday for what she had done. She owed her that much.

"Thank you Trina!"

"You can stop. I get it! I practically saved your life and your grateful! Yippy! You can stop it forever!" Tori just chuckled at her sister's words. No way was she going to stop anytime soon!

"Thank you Trina!"

"AHHHH! You can quit it now Tori!" She practically screeched it. Again, Tori didn't care. She would continue saying thank you over and over again. All because Tori remembered Trina owed her lots of things that she never gave her(or bothered to tell her about after the whole incident). This was payback! But every word was still filled with love. At least Tori thought about it that way.

"Thank you Trina!"

**Author's Note: There you have it! The end of Lost Memories. I hoped you all enjoyed it. Sorry for the short last chapter, though. I'll be writing more stories about Victorious and maybe Harry Potter! So look out for them. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
